


Of Bubbles and Love Declarations

by ekosma



Series: Snucius Collection:) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekosma/pseuds/ekosma
Summary: Severus takes a bubble bath, and it's not long after that Lucius decides to join him.-Ekos
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Snucius Collection:) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653064
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Of Bubbles and Love Declarations

It was not often Severus liked admitting that his lover Lucius was right, but in this case, Severus had to hand it to him, the idea of a bubble bath wasn’t half bad. A few candles were scattered around the bathroom, while the muggle stereo played soft jazz. The water was soapy and hot, the sweet smell of vanilla and orange filled the bathroom, and the epsom salt worked wonders on soothing his aching muscles. 

He had been gardening almost the entire day, working hours on tilling the ground, fertilizing it, putting up adequate fencing to protect the fragile plants from both rabbits and deer. He could have very well used magic to preform these laborious tasks, but Severus had a hard time even holding his wand since the battle of Hogwarts last year. 

Severus was hoping to finally be able to put his past behind him when he and the Malfoy’s were exonerated from their crimes as Death Eaters, but even after he could still feel the scorn and dislike from those around him, even if his name was cleared of all charges. 

But, when his house had been broken into in the dead of night on the first night he was discharged from St. Mungo’s, and he had been beaten nearly to death by zealous wizards, he decided to skip out on Wizarding London all together, and move up North to this sleepy little cottage in the wilds of Canada for a fresh beginning. 

It wasn’t long until Lucius followed suit, and joined him here in this peaceful place. They had been secret lovers since their time as students, never straying too far from each others side. Needless to say, Severus had been a very happy man when Lucius came knocking on his door. 

This was the first year here, and as soon as Severus bought the place he saw the potential for an amazing garden just to the side of the house. The soil was rich, and he could plant both potion ingredients, and vegetables for them to enjoy later in the year. Perhaps he could ask Lucius to cast a magical charm around the garden to act as an invisible greenhouse. 

Or just have him build one for him, as no doubt when the mailman or muggles came by they might be generally astonished to find plants growing out of season. 

Severus closed his eyes, sinking down further in the water, enjoying the therapeutic scents and the comforting steam. He had waited so long for this type of life. He may only be 38 years old, but he was relieved to be able to finally retire. He and Lucius still had plenty of years together, as wizards and witches have such a longer lifespan than muggles. 

Perhaps. . .maybe one day. . .they might even think of having a child of their own. 

The thought made heart stutter. It would definitely not be anytime soon, as the two of them still had plenty of things they wanted to do with each other before such a commitment, but he had to admit, it was a nice thought. 

He hadn’t been in for too long when suddenly the door slowly creaked open, and a familiar face peeked around the corner. Severus arched his brow at the sudden intrusion, but any feelings of disgruntlement or annoyance immediately dissipated when Lucius came walking in. 

He smiled at Severus in a quiet greeting, before heading to the sink, and opening up the mirror cabinet to grab his shaving blade and cream. In the past few weeks, he had grown a little stubble around his chin and neck, like the one he had in the last few months of Voldemort’s reign. But instead of the tired sagging eyes, and hollowed cheeks, Lucius looked healthy. His skin had a flush, his hair was shiny and pulled back in a low ponytail, yes it was streaked with grey, but Severus privately thought it made him look more distinguished. 

Severus let him be, instead lifting his feet out of the water to rest on the end of the tub, and leaned back, watching Lucius out of the corner of his half closed eyes. 

First, it seemed that Lucius had every intention of shaving. He washed his face, moisturized, and began applying the cream with the old time barber brush they used to have in the 40’s and 50’s, before electric razors were a thing. 

After a few seconds, Severus grew bored and uninterested, and went back to relaxing. Time passed, and he didn’t hear the telltale scrapping of the blade against stubble, he glanced back at Lucius. Even with his back turned towards him, Severus could see his expression in the reflection of the mirror, and he instantly recognized the ardent look on his face. 

Lucius was holding the blade in midair, as if going to start, but his focus was not on himself. No, he seemed to be sneaking a look at Severus’ long, pale legs that glistened with soap and water. 

Severus’ lips involuntarily twitched in amusement. Suddenly wanting to tease his lover a bit, he let out a deep sigh and arched his back as if stretching before settling back with his arms crossed behind his head. 

The effect was almost instantaneous. Lucius’ pupils were blown wide, lips parted ever so slightly, and a slight bulging in his lower area caused Severus’ blood to rush to his face. A moment passed, before Lucius suddenly put the razor down, washed the shaving cream off, and walked towards the tub. 

Realizing what was happening a little too late, Severus could only gasp as Lucius swung his leg over the side before stepping in, towering over Severus, making him squirm in skittish anticipation. 

Severus could only stammer unintelligently about Lucius still being in his clothes before the Pureblood evidently decided enough was enough before stooping down, pressing them both into the hot water. 

“You’re going to flood the bathroom!” Severus squawked, before being silenced by Lucius’ lips pressing hard against his own, chasing his worries away, and instead began busying himself by forcibly tearing open Lucius’ white button down shirt and flinging it halfway across the bathroom. 

Severus ran his hand on the smooth chest, while Lucius was peppering his neck and jaw with kisses, before trailing down his stomach, stopping just above Severus’ groin. 

Lucius wasted no time before slipping a few fingers inside of him, making Severus moan in pure pleasure. Suddenly, just as Severus was thoroughly enjoying himself and was reduced to an incoherent mess, the fingers vanished, as if Lucius thought better of the whole thing. Severus was just about to ask him what happened when he realized Lucius was unbuttoning his pants and his toes curled in anticipation. 

After he had entered him, and Severus had wrapped his arms and legs around Lucius, did the fun really begin to start. With each movement and thrust, water spilled from the sides like a waterfall, soaking the floor. 

The pleasure that had been rocking them both began to built up in an unbearable amount of pressure. Severus felt as if every nerve of his body was on pure fire. Soon, the fire exploded, devouring his entire body and Severus came so hard he nearly blacked out. Not long after Lucius was finishing too, and they both collapsed in the tub, panting, slicked with soap, sweat, and cum. 

Severus would have been content to just stay there, curled up with Lucius in the hot soapy water, face pressed in his neck, but the pureblood soon lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, and they both stumbled to the bedroom, where they fell on the bed in exhaustion, stuck in the afterglow. Before Severus slipped off to sleep, he felt Lucius kiss him on the cheek, and murmur three simple words. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another happy one shot of my boys. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)


End file.
